Your Body is Wonderland
by 3birds
Summary: sekuel dari enchanted. setting waktunya satu tahun setelah echanted dimana hubungan eli dan umi terus berlanjut ke tahapan berikutnya. lovely dovey setelah diterpa masalah pertama mereka sebagai sepasang insan kasmaran. dan lagi lagi umi terinspirasi oleh keelokan bentuk tubuh pacarnya. btw, rating nya T plus, belum nyampe M. Gambar Cover hak milik Min.


_**Okay, buat yang udah baca "enchanted" bisa dibilang ini sekuelnya. Pada awalnya Author sebenarnya ga kepikiran buat sekuel, tapi berubah pikiran setelah denger lagu lawasnya John Mayer "Your body is wonderland" yang juga author jadiin sebagai judul ff oneshoot ini. Yang penasaran sama lagunya silahkan dicari, hehe.**_

Your body is wonderland

1 tahun setelah melakukan masa masa pendekatan dan mengenal satu sama lain, akhirnya umi memutuskan untuk meyatakan cintanya pada eli. Umi tau posisi eli yang merupakan seorang idol, belum lagi kiprahnya kian hari kian bersinar, seiring itu ketenarannya yang juga menanjak dan bagaimana eli selalu menjadi sorotan para pencari berita, umi tau itu semua. Makanya pada saat dia melakukan confession umi sepenuhnya menyerahkan keputusan finalnya kepada eli, mau mereka apakan hubungan ini, bahkan bisa dibilang umi tak meminta hubungan yang real saat menyatakan cintanya, lebih kepada hanya menyampaikan tanpa berharap umpan balik. Tentu saja eli sangat senang mendengar kata kata cinta untuknya keluar dari orang yang juga dicintainya, "gayung bersambut" begitulah kata banyak orang.

Seminggu penuh eli menggalau mengenai langkah apa yang akan diambilnya untuk berpikir akankah mereka melangkah maju atau tetap di zona aman ini. Saat ini kontraknya dengan agensi masih tersisa 4 tahun lagi, dan larangan pacaran tentu saja berlaku padanya. Dia tak mau melanggar kontrak kerjanya, tapi disuatu sisi perasaannya pada umi yang ternyata terbalaskan ingin dia lanjutkan kelangkah berikutnya. Dan akhirnya eli memutuskan untuk melakukan hubungan backstreet. Tentu saja hubungan ini sangat beresiko, sekalinya ketauan eli akan dituntut kepengadilan. Umi juga meyakinkan eli dengan pilihannya hingga akhirnya menyerah setelah umi tau seberapa besar eli mencintainya, dan itu membuat umi terharu karna eli mencintainya melebihi rasa yang dimilikinya terhadap eli.

Masuk dua bulan masa backstreet, rumor kedekatan eli dengan seseorang menyeruak berikut dengan bukti foto foto eli bersama umi (media masih belum tau) yang diambil secara diam diam. Ini disebabkan karna ketidak hati hatian eli saat berkencan dengan umi. Berita begitu cepat merebak hingga akhirnya eli dipanggil pihak agensi untuk menjelaskan.

"apa apan ini ayase san, saya rasa jelas tertulis dikontrak mengenai apa saja yang tak bisa kamu lakukan" sang producer meletakkan kedua sikunya di meja dengan kedua tangannya menyilang dibawah dagunya.

"ini hanya gosip, pak. Anda tau sendiri kadang media suka membesar besarkan" kilah eli dengan wajah innocence nya.

"jadi bagaimana kamu menjelaskan foto foto ini" tunjuk producer pada kumpulan tabloid diatas meja.

"seperti yang saya bilang, mereka hanya membesarkan. Gadis itu sepupu saya, kami berdua emang sangat dekat saat masih kecil, dan sampai sekarang pun masih suka ke bawa bawa. Pak, ini hanya pegangan tangan doang, kenapa mesti dibesar besarkan sih?" protes eli berpura pura tidak terima disalahkan walau sebenarnya emang salah.

Producer mengurut urut kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya "baiklah, saya akan minta toujo dan beberapa pihak terkait meluruskan ini dan pastikan untuk terus menjaga citramu dan nama baik agensi kita"

"haik" eli lalu berdiri dan menunduk memberikan salam sebelum keluar dari pintu. Satu masalah selesai, dan eli berharap yang seperti ini tak akan menimpanya lagi dan eli hanya bisa berusaha untuk kedepannya lebih berhati hati di depan publik karna alasan yang sama tak bisa dipakai dua kali.

Saat bertemu nozomi di lobi, yang bersangkutan hanya melempar senyum jahilnya "kayaknya idol kita habis kena marah"

"hah"

"jadi, apa alasan yang kamu kasih ke producer"

"aku bilang aja dia sepupu aku yang punya sifat manja"

"haha, satu kebohongan akan menuntunmu kepada kebohongan yang lainnya"

"aku tau, nozomi. Setidaknya kamu ngerti dikitlah posisi aku"

"aku juga ga larang kok, malah sebaliknya, aku akan mendukungmu jika itu akan bikin kamu bahagia"

"nozomi, thanks a lot"

"its no problem. Tapi lain kali pastikan lebih berhati hati"

"hm" angguk eli "aku mau pulang, maaf merepotkanmu untuk beberapa hari kedepan mengenai gosip yang menyebar ini dan sekali makasih" eli mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan senyuman sendu.

x x x

"umi, aku pulang"

Tak ada balasan yang didengar eli, biasanya umi akan menyambutnya (setidaknya dengan pelukan walaupun eli inginnya dengan ciuman), bahkan sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu atau bahkan sebelum eli membuka pintu umi sudah lebih dulu membukakan pintu untuknya. Umi punya telinga dan insting yang tajam untuk mengetahui kalau eli akan pulang hanya dari suara langkah kaki yang samar terdengar.

Eli tak mengulang untuk memberikan salam dan terus masuk mencari sosok kekasihnya yang ia yakini memang sedang berkunjung, karna itu sudah bagaikan kewajiban bagi umi untuk datang saat weekend. Eli terus berjalan hingga akhirnya menemukan orang yang dicarinya duduk di sofa ruang tamu masih sadar dan terjaga hanya saja sedang melamun, eli mulai bertanya kenapa pacarnya kali ini tak bergeming dengan kehadirannya.

"umi, are you okay" eli mencoba duduk di sebelahnya dan memegang bahunya.

Butuh sedikit jeda bagi umi untuk menjawabnya, kedua tangannya lalu menutupi wajahnya sembari merunduk dalam duduknya "of course i'm not, eli" dan tanpa berpaling pada eli sedikitpun.

Eli mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, dia merasa ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang akan menyakiti mereka berdua "umi, kita bisa bicarakan ini dan mencari jalan keluarnya"

"hm, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya" umi mulai meninggalkan telapak tangannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada eli.

"benarkah?"

"hm" angguknya, "mungkin ada baiknya kita ga melanjutkan hubungan ini"

Pandangan eli mulai kabur karna genangan air mata begitu cepat tercipta oleh kata kata umi barusan "bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakannya dengan enteng begitu" tangisnya kemudian.

Sadar dengan efek perkataannya umi memperpendek jarak mereka berdua dan mengusap pipi eli yang sudah dibanjiri air mata "i'm sorry, aku hanya ga kepikiran jalan lain" salah satu kelemahan umi terhadap eli adalah air matanya, umi tak dapat menahan rasa bersalahnya yang sekarang malah menjadi jadi, pertama adalah dengan ceroboh kencan di luar dan tak hati hati hingga membuat scandal yang memberatkan eli, kedua adalah dengan ceroboh mengataka hal menyakitkan yang membuat kekasihnya sesegukan seperti sekarang ini. Umi makin memperpendek jaraknya dan memberikan pelukanya pada eli sambil berbisik "i'm sorry" berulang kali.

Untuk sesaat eli tak bisa merespon karna tangisannya tak bisa berhenti "berjanjilah kamu ga akan mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi" eli lalu membalas pelukan umi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu umi sambil terus sesegukan.

"hm, i promise" bisiknya lagi.

"kamu ga usah mikirin pemberitaan yang menyebar terkait hubungan kita, aku udah bisa meyakinkan producer dan sebentar lagi berita itu juga akan tenggelam"

"hm.. aku hanya berpikir bahwa hubungan kita hanya memberatkan kariermu" umi membelai rambut kekasihnya.

Eli tersentak dan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk bisa melihat umi "berhentilah memikirkan karierku, umi, kamu hanya perlu perhatian pada perasaan kita"

"maaf eri, tapi kariermu juga bagian dari hidupmu, aku ga bisa egois dengan memaksakan perasaanku padamu"

"justru aku ingin kamu lebih egois lagi dengan perasaanmu umi, karna selama ini kamu hanya mengikuti kemauanku saja tanpa mengatakan apa yang kamu inginkan"

"..."

"i love you, dont leave me" eli lalu mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi, tangan kanannya mendorong bagian belakang kepala umi agar bibir mereka berdua bisa bertemu, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam bagian belakang baju umi.

Umi membiarkan eli mengambil alih ciuman mereka, satu detik dua detik tiga detik hanya kelembutan bibir eli yang terasa di bibir umi, beberapa saat kemudian eli mulai bermain dengan lidahnya, umi mengikuti pergerakan eli, membuat sedemikian rupa agar eli nyaman untuk terus menjamahi mulutnya.

Kedua tangan eli memegangi bagian belakang kepala umi, terus mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciuman yang mereka geluti sekarang. Sementara umi lebih suka untuk menaik turunkan kedua tangannya dipunggung kekasihnya.

Tak tau berapa menit telah berlalu hingga akhirnya eli melepaskan belenggunya dari umi, membuat keduanya tersengal karna kehabisan nafas. "i love you too" sahut umi masih dalam nafasnya yang pendek.

"give me more" eli lalu mendorong umi ke sofa dan kembali mencium umi dengan keagresifannya.

Satu jam bergulat di sofa dengan kemenangan telak eli, umi bisa dikatakan hanya mengalah saja malam ini, tapi setidaknya dengan begitu mood eli kembali seperti biasanya dan umi mulai berhenti mencemaskan apa yang seharusnya tak terlalu di ambil pusingnya.

"eli, setelah ini mau apa?" umi membelai rambut eli yang tak lagi dalam mode ponitail karna umi sudah melepaskannya saat eli terus terusan menyerangnya tadi.

"hm..aku mau kayak gini sampai pagi" eli masih tiduran di tubuh umi dengan kepalanya berada di dada umi. Bagi eli, detakan jantung umi adalah lagu terindah yang pernah didengarnya dan terkadang lagu itu juga dengan cepat bisa mengurangi kegalauan dan sangat sering mengantarnya untuk terlelap.

"kita bisa masuk angin kalau tidur disini"

"like i care"

"but i care"

"..."

"eli aku sudah bikinan makan malam untuk kita berdua. Makan dulu atau mandi dulu?"

"ga mau ngapa ngapain"

"eli..."

"aku ingin lihat usahamu untuk memaksaku"

Umi lalu menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian bangun dari posisinya yang membuat eli jadi tercecer di sofa. Belum sempat eli bereaksi umi sudah menggendongnya ala princess style. Kaget, eli hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher umi.

"anda ingin kemana dulu, tuan putri" goda umi

Keduanya lalu tersenyum.

x x x

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan dulu baru dilanjutkan dengan sesi mandi. Dalam keegoisannya eli dengan lantang meminta umi untuk mandi bersama dengannya, tapi dengan cepat umi menolaknya karna eli slalu membuat umi jantungan dikamar mandi. Tapi eli slalu tau cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dari umi hingga akhirnya dengan perasaan was was umi menuruti permintaan pacarnya.

Dengan segala kehutan yang terjadi di dalam mandi, Umi memutuskan untuk keluar lebih dulu tanpa meminta persetujuan eli, lebih tepatnya dia kabur duluan sebelum pingsan ditempat.

Tak lama kemudian eli juga selesai, "dapat inspirasi?" eli memperhatikan umi yang duduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidur sambil menulis di buku liriknya.

Umi belum mengarahkan perhatiannya pada eli "hm.."

"umi!" dan sang pacar pun tau kalau dia sedang di acuhkan, caranya memanggil umi sudah menjelaskan kalau dirinya ingin diperhatikan, egois seperti biasa, serakah akan perhatian orang yang dicintainya.

Umi dengan tersenyum, masih sabar dan sepertinya akan terus bersabar dengan segala tingkah ABG labil yang dilakukan kekasihnya "hm.." tapi hanya sedetik umi memandangnya sudah dapat menimbulkan reaksi kalor menjalar di wajahnya.

"umi, you staring" eli sadar bahwa umi terlalu lama menatapnya lekat lekat dengan wajah nge blush.

"oh, i'm sorry" umi kembali pada pikirannya dan dibikin salah tingkah setelahnya. Saat mencoba kembali pada bukunya eli merangkak naik ke tempat tidur tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Umi tak dapat berbuat apa apa selain blushing dan masih dibikin salah tingkah. "eli, pakai pajama mu" eli memang mengenakan baju handuknya, tapi cara dia memakainya itu terlalu beresiko untuk jantung umi, belahan dadanya jelas terekpos, begitu juga dengan bagian pahanya.

Eli merangkak lebih jauh untuk menjangkau telinga umi lalu berbisik "i want it, tonight"

Terang aja bisikan eli membuat umi bergidik dan merinding, umi menelan ludahnya setelah itu, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain selain belahan dada eli yang nampak jelas dibalik baju handuknya. Umi tak dapat mendengar apa apa lagi dari bisikan eli, yang ia tau tiba tiba kepalanya mengangguk pelan, entah kesepakatan apa yang dibuatnya dengan eli dia masih belum mengerti dan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

x x x

yang terjadi berikutnya

sensor, sensor, sensor, sensor, sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor sensor, sensor.

x x x

Eli bangun dan menepuk nepuk sisi tempat tidurnya dan sadar orang yang paling ingin dilihatnya saat bangun tidur tak ada lagi disampingnya. Eli lalu mengusap usap matanya untuk mempertajam pandangannya, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya eli sadar bahwa dia tak dibalut sehelai benangpun kecuali selimutnya.

Setelah berpakaian, eli ke ruang tengah berharap menemukan umi disana, tak ada siapapun. Lalu eli melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, dan disanalah sang kekasih.

"apa kegiatanmu hari ini eli?" ucapnya tanpa membalik tubuhnya dan umi cukup kuat instingnya untuk mengetahui keberadaan eli. Kadang kemampuannya itu membuat eli merinding sendiri.

"aku bebas sampai sore" eli melangkah mendekati umi yang tengah memasak sarapan mereka, setelah benar benar dekat, eli memeluk umi dari belakang dan mencium lehernya.

"eli, aku lagi masak" keluh umi.

"kamu terlalu cepat bangun, harusnya kita masih dikasur jam segini" godanya.

"hey sleeping beauty, ini jam 10 pagi"

"i know, i want more"

"ohh, GOD"

Reaksi umi hanya membuat eli terkekeh. Eli melepas pelukannya dan mengambil tempat di meja makan mereka. "umi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"duduk aja, ini bentar lagi selesai"

Satu jam mereka habiskan dimeja makan, eli memaksa untuk mencuci piring setelah itu setelah sebelumnya harus sedikit berdebat dengan umi tentang pekerjaan rumah yang slalu dilakukan umi saat berada di apartemennya.

Kesempatan ini dijadikan umi untuk mandi duluan supaya nanti ga diminta mandi bareng lagi oleh eli. Saat eli telah selesai dengan bersih bersih dapurnya, dia mendapati umi di ruang tengah dengan gitar ditangannya.

"umi"

"hm" umi memalingkan wajahnya pada eli "mandi sana, aku ga mau ngomong sama cewek bau"

Eli lalu berlari ke arah umi, memukul mukul bahunya yang menurut umi ga sakit, bahkan umi suka melihat eli melakukannya.

"lihat nanti, aku akan lebih wangi daripada kamu" dengan begitu eli kembali ke kamar tidur bersiap untuk mandi.

x x x

"hey, tidakkah ini membosankan kalau hanya kencan di rumah saja?" seru eli sambil memperhatikan umi yang tengah asyik memetik gitarnya secara acak. Somehow, umi terlihat begitu keren saat bersama gitarnya, eli kadang tak bisa berkedip memperhatikannya. Jika dalam hal gitar, umi akan sangat percaya diri.

"hm, jadi kamu mau ditangkap basah lagi sama para pencari gosip itu?" jawab umi masih mengacuhkan pandangannya pada eli.

"bukan gitu juga" eli menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu umi "kalau ga bisa kencan di jepang, kita kencan di luar negri aja"

Jawaban eli sontak mengganggu permainan umi dan membuat bunyi jreng yang tak enak di dengar kuping, eli lalu tersenyum "mungkin sesekali kita bisa rencanain sesuatu ke luar negeri"

"hm.." umi kembali menemukan iramanya kembali "gimana kalau sekarang begini aja" umi lalu memutar tubuh eli agar duduk saling berhadapan dengannya. "kencan di laur negri belum tentu akan senyaman di sini"

Umi lalu mulai memetik gitarnya, kali ini nadanya lebih bagus dari yang tadi dimainkan umi secara sembarang. Karna kepercayaan diri umi yang tinggi saat bermain gitar, jadi jangan berharap akan melihat umi yang nge blushing, yang ada yang nonton yang kepanasan gara gara ke "hot" an umi memetik gitarnya dengan lincah dan betapa sexy suaranya saat dia bernyanyi. Ditambah, pagi ini umi mengaku lagi pilek sehingga suaranya lebih berat dari biasanya, umi yang lagi pilek sama dengan suara umi yang terseski menurut eli. Pandangan umi fokus pada eli saat mulai bernyanyi, sesekali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gitar lalu kembali lagi menatap eli dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Tatapan umi yang begini yang bikin nafsu eli naik, dia ingin mencium kekasihnya tapi di satu sisi ga mau merusak perform sang kekasih di hadapannya.

We got the afternoon

You got this room for two

One thing i've left to do

Discover me

Discovering you

One mile to every inch of

Your skin like poscelain

One pair of candy lips and

Your bubblegum tounge

And if you want love

We'll make it

Swim in a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while

Your body is wonderland

Your bady is wonder (i'll use my hands)

Your body is wonderland

Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face

I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase

You tell me where to go and though i might leave to find it

I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it

You want love?

We'll make it

Swim in a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while

Your body is wonderland

Your bady is wonder (i'll use my hands)

Your body is wonderland

(i'll never speak again... i'll use my hands)

Damn baby

You frustate me

I know you're mine, all mine, all mine

But you look so good it hurt sometimes

Your body is wonderland

Your bady is wonder (i'll use my hands)

Your body is wonderland

(i'll never speak again... i'll use my hands

Your body is wonderland

Perform selesai dengan kekaguman yang teramat sangat kepada umi, meninggalkan noda pink di wajah eli "umi, sejak kapan kamu punya lirik senakal itu?" eli masih menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bentuk kekagumannya yang belum memudar atas lagu sang kekasih.

Yang ditanya Cuma tersenyum "siapa suruh bikin aku terinspirasi"

"kamu ga harus menuangkan pengalaman kita di tempat tidur ke lagumu"

"tapi kamu suka kan?" acuh umi.

Dengan sigap eli menerkam umi dalam pelukannya hingga umi jatuh kesisi sofa, eli lalu meronta rontakan kakinya di sofa, rasanya ga sanggup lagi menahan rasa bahagia, malu, terpesona, kagum, dan berbagai campur aduk emosi lainnya yang diakibatkan oleh lagu dan perform umi barusan. Umi hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut sang pacar dalam pelukannya.

Lagu umi pada siang itu mampu membuat eli tersenyum dengan indahnya selama seminggu penuh.

x x x

 _ **okay, begitulah. Author masih belum tau cerita ini akan ada sekuelnyanya lagi atau bahkan prekuel. Sampai saat ini belum berniat dan belum terinspirasi. Mungkin kalau dengar lagu yang menginspirasi lagi, bisa jadi ini bakal lanjut lagi, hehe.**_


End file.
